


I Promise The Avocado Won't Kill Me

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Young and In Love, emily is so in love, honestly this is gross i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Emily & Paige are out together and Emily realizes that she's in love with Paige





	I Promise The Avocado Won't Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“I don’t know, babe, we had the dip last time and you didn’t like it, remember? It gave you a tummy ache” Paige frowned at the memory but didn’t look up from the menu. “How about we try the avocado chips with mozzarella cheese on top this time?”

 

Emily looked up from the menu and smiled “But you hate avocado.”

 

“I don’t hate it. I just need to be in the mood for it. I hate guacamole though.” Paige smiled at Emily and shrugged. She hated avocado but if Emily wanted it, she would fake her way through it.

 

“We don’t have to get the avocado. Let’s get something you’ll like too.”

 

“You’re allergic to spinach” Paige pointed at one option “And mushrooms” her finger moved to another option “that one made you sick” she tapped a third option “and neither of us like calamari.” She looked up and smiled “So avocado it is.”

 

“Paige-”

 

“Em” Paige interrupted her and smiled “It’s fine, really. I know how much you love getting appetizers when we go out. I promise, the avocado won’t kill me.”

 

The server came up to the table now and asked if they had decided. Paige nodded and pointed to the avocado appetizer then motioned to Emily so she could order her meal first. Once she put her order in, Paige did the same, then folded up both menus and handed them over. Once the server was gone, Paige looked at Emily and reached out to take her hand.

 

“You didn’t have to get the avocado” Emily whispered softly, running her thumb over Paige’s fingers with a grin.

 

“It’s going to be awesome” Paige said with a nod “You’re gonna love it and this will be the best meal you’ve ever had. Knowing you’re happy is all I need to be happy.”

 

Emily shook her head and just stared at Paige. It still amazed her how easily Paige put herself second when it came to Emily. She let out a happy sigh and smiled again “You are so good to me.”

 

“It makes you smile” Paige said with a smile of her own “That’s all I need in life.”

 

Emily let out a soft laugh and squeezed her hand “You are so cheesy sometimes.”

 

“You say cheesy, I say romantic” Paige let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders “You like it. I never hear you complain.”

 

“Oh I love it” Emily nodded seriously before her lips slowly spread into a smile. 

 

“Then shush” Paige said with a wink then lifted Emily’s hand and kissed over her knuckles once. The two of them stared at one another over their hands for a moment before Emily let out a heavy sigh. She opened her mouth to speak then stopped herself and looked down with a shake of her head. Paige’s smile faded a little and her brows creased in concern “What?”

 

“Nothing” Emily said with a shrug, looking back at Paige with nothing but adoration in her eyes. 

 

“No come on. It looked like you were about to say something. What’s on your mind?”

 

“I just” Emily paused and shrugged, her smile returning as she stared at Paige “Do you ever find yourself in a situation and you just stop and look around and realize how happy you are?”

 

Paige nodded slowly, half smiling at the thought “Like you’re living a dream?”

 

“Yeah” Emily nodded then shook her head “I don’t know, it’s more like you realize your dreams are coming true.”

 

Paige grinned and let out a soft laugh, squeezing Emily’s hands again lightly “I think I know what you mean.”

 

Emily smiled quickly then looked to their hands. She gave a slight nod then took in another deep breath. All her dreams were coming true. She was happy and  _ in love _ . Too bad she couldn’t pluck up the courage to tell Paige just how in love with her she was.


End file.
